Hakuoh
Hakuoh's (白凰 Hakuō) name loosely means "White Phoenix", which also reveals what deck theme he uses: the Light Civilization. Hakuoh is the strongest duelist shown at the temple. He mainly cards from the Light Civilization in his deck, and is also the leader of the White Soldiers. He never enters tournaments as he is the head of the temple and had never lost a game before Shobu. In order to duel against Hakuoh, a duelist must obtain 50 tokens from many duelists in a free-for-all challenge and also to defeat the four temple Guardians. Before Hakuoh was turned evil by the Master, he was a nice person and a great duelist who enjoyed playing for fun. After his duel with Shobu where he lost, he joined Shobu's group of friends. Hakuoh first appeared in episode 6 (Wok on the Wildside) of the first season of the Duel Masters Anime, when he had a match with a duelist from china, To-Ban-Jan . To-Ban-Jan played with a fire civilization deck that was similar to Shobu's deck. Hakuoh managed to defeat To-Ban-Jan easily in their duel. Deck Hakuoh's Deck is focused on light creatures, summoning good blockers, tapping opponent creatures, and high powered double breakers. In season 2 when he was in the Shobu's group he started to also use some of the Nature Civilization and Rainbow Civilization cards in his deck. In the end of this season he lost against Zakira and was brainwashed by Zakira. He was then told about the tragic of his mother and the name he was given from his mother had quite a strong meaning of White in it and Shobu's group was the cause of everything and that also Shobu's group was holding him back. In season 3 he appeared as Zakira's "White Knight" and started to use Darkness Civilization cards in his deck. Season 1 deck *Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits *Hanusa, Radiance Elemental *Urth, Purifying Elemental *Senatine Jade Tree *Dia Nork, Moonlight Guardian *Szubs Kin, Twilight Guardian *Reusol, the Oracle *Screaming Sunburst *Diamond Cutter *Sarius, Vizier of Suppression *Holy Awe *Kolon, the Oracle Alcadeias and Hanusa were cards that were gifted to him from his mother. Season 2 deck In season 2 of the anime (Duel Masters Charge), Hakuoh uses cards from the DMC-10 Hakuoh's Holy Spirit deck. He later uses this new deck "charge deck 2" while he was with Shobu's group. Light Civilization *Aeris, Flight Elemental *Arissa, Apostle of the Holy Strike *Rustle, Apostle of the Waltz *Jil Warka, Time Guardian *Mist Rias, Sonic Guardian *Proteus, Spirit of Holy Force *Shining Defense *Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits *Alphadios, Lord of Spirits *Punish Hold Nature Civilization *Bronze-Arm Tribe *Hunter, the Invoked *Octillion Force Rainbow Civilization *Grand Cross Catastrophe *Skysword, the Savage Vizier When Hakuoh was looking for revenge for his mother against Zakira he started to use DMC-26 Hakuoh's Angel Kingdom, he used this to defeat some of Zakira's henchmen but he later lost against Zakira himself with this deck. Season 3/4/5/6 deck In later seasons of the anime, Hakuoh starts to use cards from the White Knight archetype. These cards were used in season 3 and 4. *Astinos, White Knight Spirit *Corteo, Spirit Knight *Five Star, Spirit of Luck *Get Ready *Gravitius, White Knight Spirit *Leonidas, White Knight Spirit *Mist Rias, Sonic Guardian *Murmur, Apostle of the Formation *Natalia, White Knight Light Weapon *Pillar of Feather, White Knight Fortress *Sepa, White Knight Monk *Sterios, White Knight Guardian *Super Spark *Tirios, White Knight Prophet *Ulferios, White Knight Infinity Dragon *White Knight HEAVEN, Lord of Spirits *White Knight Spark In the end of season 4 he started to use a new deck based on DMC-46 Arcadias Knights. This deck also featured various card cards from Darkness Civilization, as well as Darkness/Light creatures. In the middle of Season 5 Hakuoh was saved by Shobu's group. After being saved, he changed his deck back to the light civilization and used a DMC-50 Perfect Angel deck. He used the Perfect Angel deck and managed to defeat Zakira and promised to Shobu and the group to always be a part of their group, and to become stronger. Similar to the others in the group, Hakuoh started to use Psychic Creatures and Hyperspatial spells in season 6. Trivia * In episode 6 of the english dub version of the anime, one of the announcers mentioned that Hakuoh was affiliated with clothing stores and hair products. * When Shobu dueled against Hakuoh in Season 1 and won, Hakuoh's hairs turned from blue to yellow. Category:Anime Character Category:Duel Masters (TV)